Kidnapped by Who?
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: On a normal day in the state of California, 3 teens are kidnapped by someone they thought wasn't real. Bill Cipher himself. He takes them to Gravity Falls, the same place as Rachel's favorite TV show. Bill has his own reasons kidnapping the teens. He needs them in order to get revenge on the Pines family, especially Pine Tree. Can Rachel, Amanda, and Kayla escape Bill?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Not anything else.**

Chapter One: Kidnapped

"Rachel, Kayla and Amanda are here! Have fun today!" My mom yelled to me as I rushed out the door to see my friends. I haven't seen them in a year since I moved to California. Amanda had wavy blonde hair that meets her shoulders and blue eyes. Kayla had black hair usually in a braid, with brown eyes.

"Rachel!" They both yelled at the same time and rushed over to me as we had a group hug. I missed them a lot since I moved. I tried to make new friends, but wasn't able to replace my best friends. I also keep feeling this strange presence, as if someone were watching me closely. I can't get the visions from my recent nightmares out of my mind, but I pushed those back in order to have some fun today.

"How's school here?" Amanda asked me, her blue eyes stared at me with wonder. The truth? School was horrible, I tried making new friends, but couldn't. Not only that, but I was the new girl and for some unknown reason people always seem to make fun and always ignore the new kids. So I was pretty much a loner at school always reading or daydreaming.

"It's okay, but I really miss you guys." I lied, hoping neither of my friends notice I'm lying. My eyes probably said it all, but I didn't care. "And, I have a new favorite TV show you guys should watch." I said changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, not again. You and your TV shows." Kayla rolled her eyes at me as I smirked. " Just tell us and get it over with." She said to me, making a gesture that signaled me to continue.

"You should totally watch this show called Gravity Falls. It's really good and once you figure out the secrets like me, you will truly understand how deep the show really gets." I said to them smirking, I knew all the codes and secrets from hours of decoding and researching in my free time.

"Oh, not that show. Come on it's for kids, there is no 'super big secret' in that show. " Amanda said, proving my worst predictions. I mentally winced, I love that show. I almost wanted to show them and prove Amanda wrong, but we were going to the beach today so we better get walking. I live close to the beach, not more than a mile or so. It's really nice to be able to walk to the beach and go surfing during the summer.

"Let's go then. We have wasted enough time already." We walked toward the beach. I get the feeling again, we were being watched, but by who? I tensed a bit as I hear a whisper in the wind. It seemed to say, _You're right. I'm always watching._

We walked and walked I finally felt the warm sand between my toes as I reached down and slipped my flip-flops off my feet. We were walking closer toward the ocean and I could almost taste the salt in the air. I set up our little area on the warm sand. I sat down and we had a conversation, but I had a had time paying attention. The feeling didn't go away and it just got stronger and stronger. I got a bit nervous and couldn't sit still. The visions of last nights nightmare replaying over and over again in my head.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kayla asked her brown eyes stared into my green eyes. I knew I couldn't lie this time. I had to tell them about the dreams, no they weren't just dreams. They were nightmares. I was having them for the past month or so and every day that got closer to today they would get worse. I had a big feeling I know who's behind this, but that can't be possible; he's not real.

"No, not really. I haven't gotten much sleep lately and the nightmares don't help. And to add on top of all that I get this really bad feeling that something is about to happen any minute." I said to them, and tried not to let them know how worried and scared I was.

"Oh, you're right. Something is about to happen." I tensed, that voice...That's not possible. I turned and was face to face, with someone I never thought I would see. The man had golden floppy hair, an eye patch over one eye, the other eye was a bright blue color. He wore a yellow coat, and black pants. A bow tie was resting on the front of his jacket as well as a hat on his head. Kayla and Amanda backed up as I stood there almost unable to move or speak.

"Bill Cipher." I managed to say, still pretty surprised. My friends looked confused, they didn't know who this man was. I knew from watching way too much of that show. Amanda spoke up first.

"Rachel, how do you know him? You couldn't have possibly just met him?" Amanda looked at me. I unfroze, a little less surprised and used to the fact by now.

"I watch too much of that show." I muttered more to myself than to Amanda. "He's from the TV show I told you about, and no I've never really met him."

"Wait, he's from that TV show?" Kayla seemed a bit surprised and taken aback by my answer. "You sure? TV shows aren't real. That is why they are called _animation cartoon_s for a reason." I wince knowing Bill won't be happy that she actually said that.

"Excuse me? I'm real alright. So rude, unbelievers." Bill's voice cut through our little conversation. Amanda jumped, Bill startled her.

"What do you want, Bill?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. I want to know if my nightmares were right and why he was here. I could still remember what all of my nightmares had in common, if my suspicions were correct, we weren't going to be happy. He laughed a kind of evil laugh before answering.

"I'm here to start my plan of revenge against the Pines family. And you are going to help me whether you like it or not." He replied, and then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, out of nowhere 3 brown sack bags appeared and they opened and swallowed us inside. I felt Bill tie the top, as I realized what was going on. I struggled in my bag trying to get it open, no use. Bill had tied the bag shut tight, that way I couldn't escape. I felt stupid not seeing this as a trap before, I should have.

The bag suddenly lurched forward and started spinning. It was slow at first but went faster and faster. I hate those rides at the amusement parks, I always get sick. My stomach lurched and it felt like it was in my throat. I didn't feel so good, black spots danced in my eyes as the bliss of darkness swallowed me. I passed out, and fell into a black oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! This is my first Fanfiction, so I doing my best!  
**

**GravityFallsChick: Thanks! I am editing right now!**

**Snowcat1378:Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. **

**Chapter 2:Tricks and Games**

**_Bill_**

I had my reasons to capture the girls, reasons that are very important to me. When Gideon summoned me, he forgot to put me back into Dreamscape, so I was now free to wander the different realities. It was good to finally be back and free to wreak havoc. My first ideas were silly and childish, then I realized I needed to go bigger and better.

Pine Tree and the Pines family need to pay, big time. When Pine Tree defeated me in Stanford's mind, I felt completely humiliated, more or less and I felt it was time to come up with a fool-proof plan. One so evil I might just be able to gain infinite cosmic power from the portal Stanford has.

Yes, I know about the portal. I've been watching for decades, inside and outside the Mystery Shack. The eyes are everywhere, some places most people can't find. I spent most of my time in the Dreamscape watching, waiting for decades until I would be free. Everything good comes in time, so I waited and watched, until my time came to return to Gravity Falls. My plan was simple; all I had to do was get Pine Tree and Shooting Star's attention, easy enough, especially with the three girls I kidnapped. The rest was easy, so easy I practically just have to watch the events play out as they should. It pretty funny how dumb and stupid humans are, it makes them easy to manipulate. It should go as planned, and when it does, the World will be mine, and nobody can stop me. Hahahaha!

**_Rachel_**

I heard footsteps come closer and closer, then stop in front of me. My eyes fluttered open and I stared at a pair of black shoes. I voice above me said, "Finally you're awake, I wasn't sure when you would ever wake up." I glanced above me as I saw the very familiar face of Bill Cipher. His floppy blond hair drooped over his one good eye. I suddenly remembered what had happened. We had been kidnapped. I struggled, but as it turned out I was tied with ropes that dug into my skin, turning it red and raw.

I glanced around at my surroundings, Trees, ground littered with leaves, some grass and other plants. Some kind of forest? Amanda and Kayla were also awake, staring around us in wonder, probably trying to remember what happened.

"Where are we?" I asked, wondering if he had taken us to the forest outside of Gravity Falls. It sure looked like it to me.

"Where do you think? Gravity Falls forest of course." Bill answered. I knew it, somehow, maybe some weird sense or something; like a homing instinct? What exactly were we doing here? What tricks was Bill up to now? I had a million thoughts run through my head, I wanted to figure out Bill's evil plan. He's one of the best tricksters and I needed to be careful and not fall for anything. With my smarts, I might just be able to do so.

The ropes were tied around my writs and my ankles, the knot was familiar, an easy one to get out of. My suspicions were raised even higher, when you pull on the knot and struggle against it, it tightens. When you slowly pull at a constant rate without jerking or struggling you can slip out of them. Why would Bill use these knots if he meant for us to stay? The answer was simple, he didn't. He must have tied them just so we could pretend to escape and he could do it again. But why? Why would he want us to go, only to come back again?

"What do you want with us?" Kayla's voice broke into my thoughts, "My mom's gonna get worried about where I am."

"I want revenge, not on you of course, on Pine Tree and the Pines Family." Bill's voice had a hint of anger in it, "I thought I already told you?" His one good eye stared at me, the electric blue one. It seemed to look straight through me and into my mind. I knew he could do that, so I pushed all my plans and suspicions to the back of my thoughts, making sure to be careful about it. I knew a lot about Bill and

"Pine Tree? What?" Amanda was confused she looked at me for answers knowing I would have them. As always, she was right.

"He means Dipper. It's the symbol on the wheel that flashes in the theme song. " I said, looking carefully at Bill, who smirked.

"It looks like someone here knows her facts." He said, giving me a smug smirk. I was careful, I knew I couldn't fall for any of his good looks and tricks. They would sure be used against me and my friends.

"Well, when you love a show, you know a lot about it." I said, forming my words carefully. I looked back at Bill, wondering what his plan could be. I knew he wanted revenge on Dipper, but how was kidnapping us going to help him? Then realization hit me, hard. He wanted us to work for him, to help him carry out his plans and get revenge. Kinda like a servant or maid, working for somebody.

I personally was not going to work for him. I promised myself, that whatever evil revenge he was up to, I was_ not_ going to help him. No matter what happens, I will_ not_ fall for his tricks; I know he'll end up using us to help him destroy the world.

"Hello, anybody home?" Bill's hand was suddenly in my face, I must have zoned out while thinking and not heard him say anything else.

"Sorry. I'm pretty tired. You and your nightmares." I said, rolling my eyes. I knew he was the one giving me those horrible nightmares this past week. The visions now resurfaced, threatening to come back and fill me terror. I pushed them back, trying not to remember anything right now. I had to stay focused.

"Nightmares?Gravity Falls? I don't believe this nonsense. I'm just dreaming, or maybe I hit my head too hard at the beach. " Kayla wasn't doing so good, she was always a down-to-earth kinda girl. She wasn't one to believe in the supernatural and magic.

"Fine, you're no help at all! Just_ sleep_ then. "Bill waved his hand at Kayla as she fell into a deep sleep, probably filled with nightmares, knowing Bill. "For the two of you, I have some business to take care of. I will be back soon. While I'm gone, _don't_ try to escape. You won't get very far, I have eyes _everywhere_, so don't test me. I hope you are smarter than _her_. " He said before disappearing into blue light.

"Come on we have to get out of here! This type of knot is easy to get out of, I help you out, one minute." Amanda started with her hands and then untied her feet.

"Wait, don't...!" I was too late, she had already untied my feet. "Tie me back up again." She stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was, but this was his plan; he wanted us to escape. Why? I have no idea, but the way I could catch on to everything that had happened so far, the knots were on purpose.

"What? Why? We have to get out of here!You can't stay, and I won't survive without you. " She was right, she needed to get out of here, plus she probably wouldn't understand if I tried to tell her about Bill's plan. I made my split second decision, I had to leave. What ever Bill's plan was, I knew it was going to involve the portal and the books, he would stop at nothing to get those. I would try to protect the books and portal best I could. Maybe if I was lucky, I could get Dipper and Mabel to help me.

"Okay, I'm coming with you. You might want my help to find where the town is." I smirked, I was probably the best one to guide her to town, with me knowing which direction Gravity Falls is in according to where I think we were. We ran off into the forest, and I still felt the lingering presence of Bill's watching eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trust**

_**Rachel**_

We ran and ran until I found what I was looking for, the Mystery Shack. It loomed ahead of us, exactly where I knew it would be. I looked at Amanda, her eyes widened at the sight of the Mystery Shack.

"I can't believe it, it really is real." She said, looking around. I smiled, it was really Gravity Falls. I was living my own dream, inside my favorite TV show! "Wait, what do we do now? Bill is still after us, we have to hide." Amanda looked around, then pointed at the Mystery Shack. "We could hide in there, right."

"No, there is no way to hide from Bill, especially in Gravity Falls. He is right, eyes everywhere." I told her pointing to the triangular window in the front and then moved my finger and pointed to the A on Shack.

"What? I thought he was just playing with us." Amanda looked at me, for more.

"No, its one of the many secrets, the eyes are all throughout the shack. Well, if you know to where to look." I smirked, I knew pretty much where most of them in the Shack where.

"Dipper come and see! There's two girls outside, they look lost!" Mabel's voice came from the door as her, Dipper, and Waddles came outside and ran to us. I was amazed, it was Dipper and Mabel! I tried not to let my feelings show on my face. Mabel walked up to me. "Are you two lost? I can help you get to town."She smiled at me. Mabel really was a helpful carefree girl, just like the show.

"Actually, no. You see we're in trouble. " I looked around, I knew Bill was watching, even in the Shack, but I didn't want to be outside. "I can tell you more if you let us explain it in the Shack." I finished. Dipper studied me carefully, looking me up and down.

"Trouble? From who?" He asked me, readjusting his hat. Mabel stood at his side, with Waddles in her arms.

"I believe you have met him before." I said, hinting at Bill, but not completely telling him. He looked at me in confusion, he must have thought it was Gideon. "I tell you who inside." Mabel pulled us inside, Dipper followed us, deep in his thoughts.

I looked around in the Shack, it was amazing, exactly the same details and everything. Mabel led us to her and Dipper's room in the attic. It was small, but once we all in there we sat down in a circle. I looked at the triangular window nervously, but was able to keep calm and tell them.

"We got kidnapped by Bill Cipher." I told them, slowly. Dipper's and Mabel's reactions were instantaneous, fear, both at the same time. I admit, twin telepathy might really exist, especially after their reactions and outbursts.

"Kidnapped by _Who_?" They both yelled at the same time. Both Dipper and Mabel had met Bill and knew how dangerous he was.

"Something's not right." Dipper mused carefully, "Bill is stronger then that. If he really needed you that bad, he wouldn't have let you escape. Which means he wanted you to escape in the first place, but why?" Dipper was about as smart as I was, he figured it out in about the same time I did.

"I thought that too. The knots he tied were some of the easiest ones to escape out of. That's why I told _Amanda_," I paused giving her a death glare. "Not to run of and escape because he wanted us to escape in the first place." I told Dipper.

"Yeah, you should have stayed there. Tried to figure out his real plan." Dipper said looking at Amanda.

"Wow, I'm surprised." A new an very familiar voice spoke behind us. "You, Rachel are smarter than I thought, but not enough to stop me. Hahahaha!" Bill was floating in human form, I turned to face him. "Maybe I'll be nice and offer you a deal. If you work for me I promise not to hurt you or your friends and keep them safe from the apocalypse.

"I will never work for you! And I won't let you hurt anyone on my watch." I didn't realize how cold and serious my voice sounded, but it didn't even make Bill one bit scared.

"Ooh, I'm shaking. Shaking out of fear. I don't think a bunch of Children are really gonna scare me. Or defeat me." Bill laughed. Before I could even react something hard hit the back of my head, and I was knocked out cold, into the bliss of darkness.

_**Dipper**_

Today started out pretty normal, well as normal as it gets. Mabel with Waddles, Stan giving tours to people, and Soos and me were hanging out in the Attic while Wendy was working. I figured maybe I could have a few normal days for once, well I guess not. Mabel came running up into the attic, "Dipper did you see the two girls who ran out of the forest?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I said, "Two girls?" I looked out the window, sure enough two girls were outside looking around. One of them had light brown wavy hair and green eyes, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. The one with brown hair was saying something and pointing to the window I was watching through and then to something else. Mabel was already running outside telling me they looked lost. I ran after her.

"You two look lost. I can help you find your way to town." My twin sister asked both of them. They looked at each other worried, and the girl with the brown hair replied.

"Actually, no. You see, we're in trouble." She looked around nervously as if someone were really there." I'll tell you more in the Shack, I believe you have met this person." What? Gideon is in Jail. How could he have possibly escaped? Maybe she was talking about something else?

Mabel pulled both of them inside and up to the Attic. Both girls seemed to be looking around the shack like it was so amazing and something completely not real, it was weird. It was just an old house and Grunkle Stan's hoax attractions. The brown-haired girl looked nervously she looked around at the window of the room and then began explaining to us their situation.

"We got Kidnapped by Bill Cipher." That name! Not again, I had enough of Bill. My eyes and Mabel's widened in fear at the same time, Twin telepathy between us normally happened all the time.

"Kidnapped by _Who_?" We both yelled at the same time, while the blond girl nodded to us. Now I was confused, if it was really Bill they wouldn't have been able to escape, unless...

"Something's not right." I mused," Isn't Bill stronger than that? He wouldn't have let you go if it wasn't part of his plan. That means he wanted you to escape, but why?" I was confused, Bill is powerful. Why would he let them go if it wasn't on purpose? My Mystery skills had been turned on. Unless it was all just a scam, it was part of Bill's plan to let them escape, but Why?

"I thought that too. He tied knots that were familiar to me, the easy ones to get out of if you know the right way. That's why I told Amanda." She looked at the girl I assumed was Amanda. "Not to run or try to escape, because we wanted that to happen."

"You should have stayed there, it would have been safer." I told her, looking at Amanda.

"Wow, I'm surprised. " A very familiar voice said. I turned, staring at the man in front of me. He had blonde hair, a yellow coat with black pants and shoes. An eye patch was over one eye and a familiar bow tie and top hat rested nicely on him. It didn't look exactly like Bill, but I knew it was him. "You, Rachel, are smarter than I thought, but not enough to stop me. Hahahaha!" The creepy laugh echoed in the attic. "Maybe, I'll be nice and offer you a deal. If you work for me, I promise not to hurt Your friends and keep them safe from the apocalypse. "

"I will never work for you!And I won't let you hurt them on my watch." Rachel's voice was ice cold and even I was a bit afraid of her like that. I knew however, It wasn't going to hurt Bill.

"Ooh, I'm shaking. Shaking in my boots. I don't think a bunch of Children are really going to scare me, or defeat me. " Bill laughed and snapped his fingers. Both girls fell to the floor, asleep. I stared at him in horror, why would he ever be that mean to them, they didn't do anything.

"What did you do to them?!" Mabel screamed at Bill, "You Jerk, They didn't do anything to you!" Bill just laughed.

"Why did you let them escape, if you only meant to capture them again?" I asked Bill confused.

"You humans are dumb! You see Pine Tree and Shooting Star, I need them to take over Gravity Falls on The summer Solstice in 2 weeks time. They will help me, no mater what. It's all part of my plan. See you two soon!" Bill laughed and evil laugh and disappeared. His word echoed through my brain over and over again.

**Please Read and Review! This is my First Fanfiction, so I'm trying my best! I hope you like it!**


End file.
